All that glitters
by phoenixphi
Summary: Summary:Celebrian is promised to Imladris but she is in love with Prince Thranduil and doesn’t know how to tell her parents. Saelbeth her younger sister takes charge.Pairing: ErestorGlorfindel, ElrondSaelbeth F, ErestorSaelbeth, ThranduilCelebrian,


Title:All that glitters…..

Part:1?

Author:Phi

Rating:PG-15

Pairing:Erestor/Glorfindel, Elrond/Saelbeth (F), Erestor/Saelbeth, Thranduil/Celebrian, Lindir/Faelon, others eventually.

Disclaimer:No elves were harmed in the making of this fic. In addition, they do not belong to me!

Feedback:sure

Beta:…

Notes:Huge liberties have been taken with the timelines and Celebrian married Thranduil and has a sister.

Summary:Celebrian is promised to Imladris but she is in love with Prince Thranduil and doesn't know how to tell her parents. Saelbeth her younger sister takes charge.

Warnings:Mpreg…AU!

AN: All elves are bisexual, in an all male environment, males can become pregnant.

For all those who have reviewed both on and privately I will clarify a few things…….NOT ALL IS AS IT APPEARS TO BE, this is only the first chapter and not everything has been set out….Cirdan has not been missed out at all but he does not appear in the first few chapters – this is a long fic with many twists and turns and not everything is as canon dictates and all has been done for a reason and all will be explained eventually.

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate this fic will not be to everyone's taste and for that I make NO apology – I write to please no one but myself, those who enjoy are an added bonus!

denotes scene change

/blah/ denotes mind speak

_italics_ denotes thoughts

Prologue

Erestor watched the sky turn red and burnt orange. The sun had set just a few moments ago and Erestor sighed. His Lord was still leaning over his desk working hard on the new treaty with LothLorien.

"Ada, should you not rest? The sun has set, surely this can wait until morn?"

The Lord of LothLorien was bent over his desk rewriting the final paragraph of the treaties for Imladris and Greenwood. The newly formed realm of Imladris had changed the balance of power between the elves since the death of the High King just a few short months ago.

Celeborn leant back in his chair and ran his hand over his face, scrubbing the tiredness away.

"Saelbeth, it is important that I have these draft treaties ready for the messengers. We need to have stability now the High King has…" He could not finish his words and looked pleadingly at his younger daughter.

Saelbeth nodded her head in understanding and rose to leave the study, looking back once when she heard the quill scratching on parchment again.

Prince Thranduil lay in bed tossing and turning. Soon he would be crowned King and step into his father's place and lead. His thought's circled round each other.

_How do I fill his place? What should be in the treaty? I need to train new guards. I need to hold a ceremony for our lost comrades._

Sleep came slowly and uneasily to Thranduil that night. He dreamt of the Last Alliance and his fathers' death.

The morning brought with it clear blue skies and warmth. The sun did not take notice of the sombre atmosphere surrounding three Elf Lords and their domains.

Lord Elrond stretched his back and rubbed feeling back into his hands, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Lord Celeborn similarly stretched and heard the unmistakable sound of his spine popping, he felt very old. He picked up the treaties and re-read them. His eyes closed in something akin to sadness, it had fallen to him to keep the peace and balance between the three realms.

Prince Thranduil rolled over on to his front and promptly pulled the fur blanket over his head and groaned loudly. He did not wish to rise this morn. He wished his ada was here.

Messengers were sent from Lorien with haste, carrying their precious cargo of parchment to Imladris and Greenwood. Six riders were dispatched via different routes, three to each land increasing the chances of safe delivery.

Only a few short weeks later, five of the original messengers returned, two bearing hopefully affirmative answers.

After sending the messengers to eat and rest, Lord Celeborn slowly unrolled the first parchment. The now King of Greenwood had made several changes to the treaty including new conditions. Celeborn laid it to the side, he could not bear to read it straight away.

He unrolled the next parchment and noted it was not the same as the treaty he had sent out. Apparently Lord Elrond had a treaty of a different kind in mind. Celeborn read with interest.

Servants walking by the Lord's study swore later they had heard their Lord swearing in several languages loudly. The rage that had filled the Lord sent him striding through the royal talan towards the family rooms.

"Galadriel I will not have it! This is not going to happen. How dare he! How bloody dare he!" Celeborn paced frantically waving the parchment around as he vented his anger.

The Lady sat serenely in front of her loom and watched her hervenn. His anger would be short lived and then they would discuss this 'not going to happen' parchment.

It was several hours later when Celeborn stopped his raging and pacing, sitting cross legged in front of his hervess, stroking her hands.

"My love, I apologise for my temper. I can not believe HE has asked this of us." Galadriel removed her hands from his grip and gently stroked his face and hair.

"You have no need of apologies, now tell me my heart what has you so angered." Her sweet tones soothed his remaining anger and a tear silently escaped his eye. Without stopping her soothing caresses a finger was gently swept across his cheek.

"That Peredhil wishes for one of our daughters to seal an alliance with LothLorien. He had already written his own treaty document and did not even read the one I sent. How am I to send one away from us?"

There was no shock on the Lady's face. She had foreseen this before their children were born. One child to each realm, cementing relations between all three.

"My heart, my love, if this is the price we must pay for peace and balance then we must pay it. You must decide which daughter goes where, for we can not send one to Imladris and not to Greenwood. I have foreseen this happening since I was a child. We can not deny this request."


End file.
